19th century
The 19th century AD consists of the years 1801-1900. Events * Discovery of several New Testament apocrypha documents opens a scholarly debate on Early Christianity, a debate that continues today. * Charles Darwin and other biologists propose the theory of Evolution. Geologists date the Earth to over five billion years of age. Fundamentalist Christianity begins as a movement that believes these scientific findings are contrary to scripture. * Friedrich Nietzsche declares that God is dead. In 1900, God will declare that Nietzsche is dead. * Karl Marx publishes The Communist Manifesto, which dismisses religion as a drug used by the oppressive ruling class to placate the oppressed working class. * Birth of Neocalvinism. * Restorationism seeks to restore what they believe is the original form of antenicene or Early Christianity. *'1829:' - Religious freedom is restored in Ireland. *'March 31, 1829:' - Pope Pius VII succeeds Pope Leo XII as the 253rd pope. *'1830:' - Geologist and clergyman Sir Charles Lyell released the first of a three volume creationist publication titled Principles of Geology. *'April 6, 1830:' - Joseph Smith, Jr. publishes the Book of Mormon and founds the Church of Christ, the first Mormon church. The church is renamed the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in 1838. *'September, 1830:' - Sidney Ridgon baptized. *'July 15, 1834:' - Spanish Inquisition ends. *'August 8, 1844:' - The Quorum of the Twelve Apostles, headed by Brigham Young, is reaffirmed as the leading body of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints following the death of the Smith Brothers. *'October 22, 1844:' - Date predicted by the Millerites for the Second Coming of Jesus; leads to the Great Disappointment. *'April 26, 1847:' Twelve pastors representing 15 German Lutheran congregations met in Chicago, Illinois and founded a new church body, "The German Evangelical Lutheran Synod of Missouri, Ohio and Other States." A century later, the denomination was renamed the Lutheran Church - Missouri Synod. *'July 24, 1847:' Mormon pioneers led by Brigham Young arrive in the Salt Lake Valley, founding Salt Lake City. *'1848:'Publication of the Encyclical of the Eastern Patriarchs *'1848:'European Revolutions of 1848 *'1848:'The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints bans African-American priests. *'1855:' The Muslim rulers of Egypt lift the Jizya tax from Coptic Christianity. *'November 21, 1855:'Felician Sisters, O.S.F. founded in Warsaw. *'1865:' Founding of The Salvation Army by William Booth in London's East End, then known as the East London Christian Mission. *'1870:' - Charles Taze Russel starts a Bible study group that becomes the Jehovah's Witnesses. *'1870:'Mother Emily Ayckbown of the Anglican Church starts the Sisters of the Church in England. *'1870:'King Victor Emmanuel II takes possession of Rome, completing the reunification of Italy. The former Papal States are now limited to the Vatican City. *'1870:' Sir John Charles Day edits Roscoe's "Evidence at Nisi Prius" *'April 24, 1870:' Unification of Italy, which reduces the Papal States to the Vatican City. First Vatican Council clarifies doctrine of papal infallibility. The council also approves the additions to Mark (v.16:9-20), Luke (22:19b-20,43-44) and John, (7:53-8:11) which are not present in early manuscripts. This council is not accepted by the Old Catholic Church. *'1871:' Pub Heinrich Graetz concludes in 1871 that there had been a Council of Jamnia (or Yavne in Hebrew) which had decided Jewish canon sometime in the late 1st century (c.70-90 AD) *'1871:' The Anglican Church of Ireland disestablished by the Irish Church Disestablishment Act. *'1873:'A Kulturkampf was started in Prussia and elsewhere against the Church *'1874:' The Salvation Army started work in Wales. *'1878:' Niagara Bible Conference establishes Fundamentalist Christianity as a distinct movement. *'February 20, 1878:' Gioacchino Vincenzo Raffaele Luigi elected Pope Leo XIII. *'May, 1878:' East London Christian Mission renamed The Salvation Army by General William Booth *'October 6, 1878:' Baptism of David Pendleton Oakerhater *'1879:' The Salvation Army started work in Jersey and Scotland. *'1880:'The Salvation Army begins work in Ireland (Ulster) and the United States. *'September 5, 1880:' - The Salvation Army begins work in Australia, from Adelaide, South Australia. *'1881:'The Revised Version New Testament is released. *'1881:'David Pendleton Oakerhater ordained a deacon of the Episcopal Church. *'1881:'The Salvation Army begins work in France. *'July 13, 1881:' The body of Pope Pius IX is moved from St. Peter's grotto to the Basilica di San Lorenzo fuori le Mura. *'November 25, 1881:' Angelo Giuseppe Roncalli elected Pope John XXIII. *'1882:'The Salvation Army begins work in Alderney, Canada, Guernsey, India, Sweden and Switzerland. *'1890:'Founding of the Reliance Bank, formerly The Salvation Army Bank. *'1895:' - The Salvation Army begins work in Japan. *'1897:'First edition of Easton's Bible Dictionary published *'1898:'The Finnish Evangelical Lutheran National Church of America separates from the Finnish Evangelical Lutheran Church of America over concerns about congregational freedom and autonomy. The FELNCA would merge with the Lutheran Church - Missouri Synod in 1964, while the FELCA would merge into the Lutheran Church in America in 1962, which itself would merge into the Evangelical Lutheran Church in America in 1988. Births *'January 17, 1829:' - Catherine Booth, the Mother of The Salvation Army. (d. 1890) *'April 10, 1829:' - William Booth, founder of The Salvation Army. (d. 1912) *'1844:' Maria Woodworth-Etter, Assemblies of God evangelist. *'May 17, 1844:' - Julius Wellhausen, German biblical scholar (d. 1918) *'July 22, 1844:' - William Archibald Spooner, British scholar and Anglican priest (d. 1930) *'November 10, 1844:' - Henry Eyster Jacobs, American Lutheran theologian (d. 1932) *'June 16, 1846:' Pope Pius IX begins his papacy. *'February 8, 1847:' Hugh Price Hughes, Methodist Social Reformer, First Superintendent of the West London Mission (d. 1902) *'May 25, 1847:' John Alexander Dowie, faith healer (d. 1907). *'April 7, 1848:' Randall Davidson, Archbishop of Canterbury, from 1903 - 1928 *'December 2, 1848:' Emperor Franz Joseph I of Austria. *'March 8, 1856:' - Bramwell Booth, the Second General (1912-1929) of The Salvation Army (d. 1929) *'1870:' William J. Seymour, Pentacostal minister. *'1873:' Prince (Bishop) Rudolph de Landas Berghes et de Rache. *'June 4, 1873:' - Charles Fox Parham, father of Modern Pentacostalism. *'July 20, 1883:' - Catherine Bramwell-Booth (d. 1987) *'November 29, 1898:' - C. S. Lewis, Christian author. Deaths *'February 10, 1829:' - Pope Leo XII - 252nd pope - (b.1760) *'1830:' - Pope Pius VIII - (b.1761) *'June 27, 1844:' Joseph Smith, Jr, founder of Mormonism, and his brother Hyram (martyred by a mob of 150 in Carthage Jail, Carthage, Illinois) *'January 13, 1873:' - Henry Venn the younger, who pioneered the basic principles of indigenous church mission theory. *'July 19, 1873:' - "Soapy Sam" Wilberforce (1805 - 1873), the Bishop of Oxford, who debated against evolution. *'November 30. 1881:' Edoardo Cardinal Borromeo, Archpriests of Saint Peter’s Basilica *'October 4, 1890:' - Catherine Booth, the Mother of The Salvation Army. (b.1829) Category:Centuries